A Gift that Keeps on Giving
by Glambertxxx
Summary: domestic!kradam. On Valentines Day morning Adam gives Kris a gift. They have hours of enjoyment together using said gift. sexytimes!


Kris woke up wrapped around Adam in bed. His arm splayed across his husband's bare chest and his head resting on Adam's freckled shoulder. Kris sighed happily, looking up at Adam and watching him sleep. _He's beautiful. _

"Happy Valentines Day, baby," Kris whispered into Adam's ear, hoping it was enough to wake him up.

Adam's eyes moved under his lids a few times before flickering opened seconds later and turning to face Kris, a smiled filled his face. Adam nodded a few times acknowledging Kris' wake up call. "You too, babe." He squeezed his husband's shoulder pulling him into himself until Kris' mouth collided with his own.

They kissed for awhile, laying lazy pecks on each other's lips.

"I got something for you," Adam said between kisses.

"I thought we agreed on no presents," Kris said.

"Well I think you'll really like this." Adam leaned back running his large freckled hand through his husband's short brown messy tufts.

"Hand it over then." Kris bit his lower lip and smiled.

Adam laughed. "Alright, one sec." He turned his body and faced his bedside table. Kris heard him open the drawer and start fumbling around inside.

"Where the hell is it," Adam grumbled.

Kris smirked.

"Aha!" Adam said.

Kris' eyes opened wide as Adam turned back around toward him holding up a long silver steel vibrator.

"Wh-What the hell?" Kris' voice broke as he tried to ask his husband what he had been thinking.

"You are looking at me like I'm holding a gun, its just a vibrator, babe," Adam laughed.

"Bu- But why?" Kris was visibly starting to shake, with either nervousness or anticipation, even he didn't know.

"Well...I'm going to be going on tour in a week for two months and we will barely see each other over that time so I thought maybe this guy could help you while I'm gone." Adam cracked a wicked smirk holding the toy up.

"I don't know how to use it...I've never-" Kris stuttered.

"It's not rocket science, Kris." Adam was extremely amused by this. "You just put these double AA batteries into the slot right here, like this, and turn the base and see."

Kris watched as the vibrator came to life, his eyes opened in awe as he heard the speeding motor and saw it shaking so hard that Adam could barely hold it still. Kris licked his lips, maybe he could give it a try...maybe.

"Maybe you might want to start it on a lower setting," Adam laughed at the toy and turned the base making the vibrations less hectic.

"Could you-" Kris cleared his throat, "could you...you know."

Adam smirked. "You are gunna have to say it, Kris, I can't read minds."

"Could you, use it...on me?" Kris asked mumbling in a voice barely above a whisper, looking down for a moment, embarrassed, before looking back up at his husband.

"Only if you really want me to," Adam said leaning in until he was less than an inch from Kris' face.

"I do."

Adam kissed Kris on the lips in a small peck. "Roll onto your back and let me take care of you."

Kris was still naked from the night before so he didn't have to take off any clothing. Adam pushed the blankets off the bed leaving Kris vulnerable and slightly cold without anything covering him and his already half hard cock.

Adam leaned over Kris to whisper in his ear before beginning. "You don't touch yourself until I tell you that you may. I want this to last as long as possible." He leaned back to gauge his husband's reaction who just nodded obediently.

He started by licking and sucking on Kris' nipples, hardening the buds in his mouth rolling his tongue over them and flicking until Kris was moaning from the sensation. After that he left hot wet opened mouth kisses down his chest, to his stomach and lower until he reached Kris' dick, hard and leaking against his groin. Kris was expecting to feel Adam's lips on him but they never came. Instead Adam lifted Kris' legs up and bent his knees, pushing back until Kris' hole was exposed to the cold air of their bedroom. Kris shivered and waited for what he knew was coming next.

Kris moaned loudly when he felt Adam's tongue make it's first swipe across his puckered hole. "Mmm," Adam said before dipping in again to continue bathing Kris' opening. His tongue making circles on the outside of the ring, as if trying to coax it opened. "Adam," Kris panted reaching for his husband's head to comb his fingers through the black hair attempting to pull Adam's face deeper into him, making the pressure of the tongue on his hole greater. Kris' whole body shook when Adam's tongue slid inside of him and began to slide in and out, fucking the ring of tissue with his own wet muscle. "Baby," Kris moaned, "feels so good." Adam continued fucking Kris' hole for awhile before leaning back a bit to slide his finger into Kris' opening.

Kris bucked his hips as Adam's finger slid deeper into him. Soon after, Adam added a second finger. Sliding both digits slowly in and out of Kris' tight opening, Adam moaned at the sight of his husband taking both fingers to the brim.

"I want three, please," Kris moaned.

"Demanding are we?" Adam said smirking.

"Shut up," Kris giggled airily.

Adam added a third finger making Kris groan and wiggle his ass trying to make the three fingers slide deeper. "You like that?" Adam asked. "Yeah," Kris said.

Adam fingered Kris with three fingers for a few minutes, using a scissor effect with his digits, trying to stretch Kris wide enough the take the vibrator. "Do you think you're ready yet?" Adam asked Kris, not wanting to rush anything and possibly injure or hurt him. "Mmhmm," Kris nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay." Adam pulled his fingers out watching Kris' hole close up a little bit but still keep wide enough for what was coming next.

Adam reached inside the pillow case to pull out their tiny bottle of lube, they used for when they were in a hurry and didn't feel like crossing the room to the bathroom to get some. He grabbed the vibrator which had lay neglected thus far on the bed next to them and poured some warming lubricant along the shaft, making sure it wasn't too cold for penetration and lubricated enough so that it wouldn't cause Kris any pain at all.

Once it was all set up and ready to go, Adam looked up at Kris and asked him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kris nodded.

Adam turned the base of the vibrator, bringing it to life, on it's lowest setting. It wasn't continuous, but like a beat of a heart, mild vibrations coming in and out every second. Adam wanted to build Kris up to the higher settings. He didn't want to scare him off. Obviously wanting Kris to enjoy and love his new gift.

Adam placed the shiny silver head of the vibrator against Kris' opening and let Kris get used to the beating heart vibrations before he would actually slide it in. Kris rolled his hips, desperately wanting it inside. "Come on," Kris muttered impatiently. Adam smirked before sliding the thick silver shaft into Kris' tight entrance slowly. Kris' hole took the vibrator inch by inch, shivering and groaning as he pushed down making it slide deeper and deeper still until all eight inches of silver steel were buried inside his hole, beating a rhythmic heart. Making his body swell and deflate with every fading vibration. "Adam," Kris moaned, his head back, his right hand cupping the right cheek of his ass tugging on it.

"Does it feel good?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah."

Adam held the base of the vibrator and pulled about half of the shaft out of Kris body and pushing it back in. Kris groaned. "Do that again."

Adam repeated pulling and pushing the object in and out of Kris' body slowly until Kris was shaking from head to toe with pleasure.

"Adam, please," Kris said before reaching for his own cock, only to have his hand slapped away.

"No," Adam said, "I'll do it."

Adam circled Kris' leaking cock in his hand and began tugging a rhythm that matched the beating heart vibrations emanating from inside Kris' tight entrance.

"I'm gunna...Adam," Kris panted, his head thrown back in the pillow. "I can't..."

Adam let go of Kris' dick, but continued fucking him with the silver steel. He climbed up next to Kris on the bed and began kissing him slowly while making love to his entrance. "Touch yourself," Adam whispered into Kris' ear as they parted for a second before they began kissing again. Kris reached down and began tugging himself in time with Adam's slow thrusts into his body. The slow steady fading vibrations were almost calming. Kris could have fallen back to sleep if he hadn't been so close to orgasm.

"Come for me, baby," Adam whispered against Kris' lips. "Let go."

They started kissing again, until almost immediately, Kris broke their kiss to moan loudly, his lips vibrating against Adam's. His body tensed and began to twitch as his hole contracted around the silver steel. His hand wrapped around his cock tugged once, twice and he was shooting streams of his pearly white cum all over his own chest. He called out Adam's name as he came. Adam continued milking Kris' entrance with the vibrator a few more times making Kris twitch as he came down from his orgasm. A few more thrusts and Adam was turning the base of the toy, shutting it off and pulling it out of Kris' body slowly making him whine from the loss. He placed the silver shaft behind him on the bed.

"That was..." Kris tried to catch up with his breathing.

"I know, baby, it's okay, take your time." Adam kissed his husband's forehead, ignoring his own arousal to take care of Kris.

Adam held Kris for a few minutes as his breathing slowed down.

Kris tried again. "That was amazing."

Adam smiled, pleased with himself for picking out such an 'amazing' gift.

"You're welcome," he pecked Kris on the lips.

"You know what we need to do?" Kris asked opening his eyes to look into Adam's.

"What's that?"

"We need to get another one of those things and we can use them on each other, simultaneously," Kris smirked proud of his new idea.

Adam groaned. Kris giggled.

"I like that plan," Adam kissed Kris again.

As they kissed, Kris noticed Adam's arousal pressing against his own stomach.

"What are we going to do about _this_?" Kris teased, reaching for Adam's cock and ran the tip of his finger from the tip to the base.

Adam bit his lower lip and let out a muffled whimper. While Adam's eyes were closed, Kris reached behind Adam to grab the vibrator again placing it at the base of Adam's cock and turning it up to full speed.

"Holy..." Adam groaned thrusting his hips forward.

"Yeah?" Kris began moving the silver shaft up and down Adam's length. The vibrations were so fast and intense that Adam was so close already. "Come for me, come on, baby, come for me." he coaxed.

Adam jerked his body, slammed his eyes shut and came all over his own and part of Kris' chest. "Fuuuuuccckkkk!" Adam continued to ride out his orgasm, twitching and convulsing gripping at Kris' arm muscles until Kris had mercy on his husband and switch the vibrator off and dropped it onto the bed. "I..." Adam attempted to catch his own breath, "I really like that thing."

Kris giggled, pleased with himself. "As do I, baby." he leaned in to kiss Adam again. "As do I."


End file.
